User talk:Sotmr Shadowsong
Hi there, Stormfather! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Userboxes/Test/@comment-Stormfather-20110501192323 page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Welcome Welcome to the wiki. pearson commited suicide because he said to have been having lots of personal struggles in life. Avatar Love the profile pic! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I Know He's my second favorite Raven. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Love the pic! I love the pic! ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 19:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig Sorry, I noticed your sig request.... this good?: Anyway, go into your preferences, find signature, put in the code to the box, and check off Custom Signature. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Raven The cryptkeeper dude outside the fort owned by the Bears. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No Not that I know of... maybe. Are you looking forward to the new world? It's called Wintertusk I think. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Is It Cool? Is it as hard as Celestia? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Kol Shadowsong!?! He's the guy who faked being the Wolf king, right! OMG, HE WORKS IN TWO WORLDS!?! And, what's your name in Wizard 101? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Epic! Othin was so hard, it took four level 50s to beat him. I could have beat him with my bud Chase Stormsword but he was on vacation. We had a Death (me), a Life(my ex-gf) a Fire(my other bud), and a... myth? No.... another fire? I can't remember xD ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Avatar Pic Your avatar pic is awesome, Storm! ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 21:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, thats cool I played Wizards101 but never got too far in it ' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy ' 21:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Signature Sure! Give me a couple of minutes. How's this. Just type: Stormfather/Sig with brackets around the text. I might go to paint so I can get the black around the picture to go away. If you can do that, send me the updated picture and I'll put it in the signature. Re:Thanks! No problem! I don't mind fixing your userboxes. xD. -- 18:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) OMG WE NEED TO GET TOGETHER ON WIZARD101! Lord William Yellowbones 04:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC)